Resident Evil Survivors
by tehgheiboi
Summary: A fictional story that takes place in Manhattan, New York. Jill Valentine and a normal civilian must find a way to escape from a city mysteriously infected by the virus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**The road to nowhere.**

They ran as fast as humanly possible. The heels of their boots clicked furiously against the morning-lit streets of the city as they made their way to an abandoned thrift store. "In here!" Jill Valentine ordered her companion as she approached the building. She forcefully thrust her foot into the door, causing it to swing open and darted inside. Once her partner made it inside, she barred the door shut. The young man fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "T-This can't be happening!" he managed to sob through heavy breathing. Jill reached into the back pocket of her black slacks and retrieved a cigarette, along with a lighter. She flicked the lighter and lit up the tobacco strip. "Don't be such a coward. We should be safe in here for now," she replied sharply while blowing a wave of smoke through her mouth.

The inside of the thrift store was surprisingly dim, despite the intense sunlight outside. But then again, the windows were savagely barred shut with wooden planks, preventing any sunlight from illuminating the room. The store's inventory lay scattered throughout the area, as if someone had searched through them. It was generally a mess. "So, what's your story?" Jill questioned the young man while she gently plopped herself on to the counter. The young man slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "My name is Roberto," he swiftly replied. Roberto gazed down at his black boots, which appeared to be worn out from the previous running. An expression of sadness flushed his face. The room grew deathly silent.

"And?" Jill broke the silence. Roberto looked up at her, revealing his watery brown eyes. "I remember being peacefully asleep in my room and then waking up to the screams of my brother as he was devoured by my own sister." He quickly brushed his tears away with the sleeve of his navy blue jacket. Roberto was averagely tall at 5'10 for being 23-years-old. He possessed a slim build, which he was still getting used to after being overweight more than half of his life. The young man sniffed as he reached into the side pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a small photograph. He handed Jill the photo and watched as she examined it.

The photo displayed a happy family, which consisted of a man and his wife, along with two sons and a daughter. "I'm sorry," she empathized and returned the photo. Roberto placed it back into his pocket and brushed his light brown hair with a wave of his pale hand. He then began to nervously pace the room. "What if those monsters out there find a way in? We can't keep running forever!" Finished with her cigarette by now, Jill tossed the bud on the floor and stomped on it with the heel of her brown boot. "After the Raccoon City incident and finding about its origins in Africa, I've been doing this all of my life." Roberto stared at her BSAA uniform and then examined her face. Jill appeared to be reaching her late thirties, and she looked worn out from the constant battle against the undead. Her short, dirty blonde hair hung loose just above her shoulders. She slowly walked towards the back of the room and motioned for him to follow.

"If we are to stay alive, we must find something to protective ourselves with." The two approached the back exit of the thrift store and Jill placed her hand around the door's knob. "There is a gun shop several blocks away," she informed him. A look of bewilderment took over Roberto's face. "We have to run through those monsters? Why can't we just stay in here where it's safe?" The woman turned around to face him and she appeared to be clearly unamused. "We'll starve to death if we remain here. It's best to keep moving." Roberto heaved a sigh and hesitated a bit before he nodded in agreement. Jill retrieved a silver pin from her shirt pocket and used it as a lockpick on the doorknob. Once the door was unlocked, she placed the pin into her pocket and slowly opened the door.

"We stick together," Jill whispered as she stepped into the illuminating light of a bright autumn day. The air was deathly still as the two evacuated the building. Corpses lined the streets and sidewalks of this particular urban neighborhood in Manhattan, New York. Several abandoned cars lay scattered throughout the area with shattered windows and flat tires. The entire neighborhood appeared to be the host of a massacre. It was the sight of a post-apocalyptic Zombie outbreak. "There are no monsters around, thank God," Roberto breathed a sigh of relief. Jill wasn't as enthusiastic. She moved forward, quickly making her way through the ruins of a neighborhood devoid of life.

They managed to safely travel half a mile through the dead city, passed empty stores and other residences. "Can we stop for a second? My legs hurt," Roberto whined as he stopped in front of an empty video games store. He leaned his back against the glass display window of the store, trying to relax his aching leg muscles. Jill took this time to light up another cigarette. "You shouldn't smoke so much, it's bad for you," Roberto informed her. She gave him a slight smile and blew a puff of smoke through her mouth. "Kid, if you've seen half of the things I've seen, you'd probably be smoking as well," the woman laughed. Roberto returned the smile and laughed as well.

Suddenly, the glass window behind him crashed, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Before he could react, he felt someone violently tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. Frightened, the young man turned around stare into the face of an undead. The zombie's flesh appeared to be deteriorated and blood oozed through a deep cut on his bare chest. He was shirtless and wore only blue jeans with black sneakers. As a previous human being, the zombie could have possibly been in his late teens. The stench of death which surounded his body was intoxicating. "Let me go!" Roberto shrieked as he unsuccessfully struggled to pull free. The zombie replied by releasing a low moan of agony. He was clearly hungry for Roberto's flesh and had no plans to release him from his grip.

Jill tossed her cigarette away and quickly reacted by finding the nearest object around her, which turned out to conveniently be a steel pipe. "Duck!" she yelled at him. Obediently, Roberto ducked and watched as Jill immediately swung the pipe at the zombie's head. The force of impact made the head detach itself from the body and roll across the floor. Blood splattered all over the young man's face and jacket. They heard the moans and groans of several approaching zombies. "They're coming! We must hurry," Jill cried as she grabbed his hand and ran forward. The two quickly made their way away from the area, struggling not to trip along the way on the corpses of civilians.

"Over there!" Jill led him towards an alleyway. The two stopped once they arrived in the alleyway, and struggled to catch their breath. Roberto had clumsily knocked over the trash can, causing all of its contents to sprawl all over the ground. An unpleasant odor drifted through the area. "That was close," he cried while removing his blood-stained jacket. Underneath, he wore a plain long-sleeved shirt. Jill tossed aside the bloody pipe, which she still had in her possession. "The gun shop is only a few yards away. Once we are there, we can stock up on firearms." Roberto used the back of his jacket, where the blood had not yet seeped through in order to wipe his face clean from the previous zombie's blood. "And then what? We run for the rest of our lives?"

The woman ignored his question and quickly pressed forward. "Let's not waste any more time." Roberto released a sigh and tossed his jacket on the ground as he trailed behind her. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by a shadowy figure in the distance. The mysterious persona watched as they left the area and leaned down to pick up Roberto's abandoned jacket. "I've finally found you former S.T.A.R.S member, Jill Valentine," the man quietly spoke to himself as he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A New Survivor?**

"We're almost there," Jill informed Roberto as they cautiously turned the street corner. A street sign reading "Raccoon Avenue" greeted them. She sighed as it made her reminisce her final moments in Raccoon City before it was completely wiped off the map. Jill was fortunate enough to make it off the city with Carlos Oliveira, a former soldier of Umbrella Inc. Once that incident was over, she attempted to form a relationship with Carlos, but it quickly ended after realizing that the ideal companion for her was her partner all along. The two went their separate ways and she never heard from him again. It was then that she and Chris invaded Ozwell E. Spencer's mansion in order to locate their long-time nemesis, Albert Wesker. After the ordeal in Africa, Jill received orders from BSAA headquarters to be stationed in Manhattan. It was a heartbreaking farewell, but she and Chris promised to reunite one day when this whole mess is over.

That was several years ago, before a sudden viral outbreak mysteriously took over New York completely. "Jill, are you okay?" Roberto interrupted her thoughts as he waved his hand in front of her face. Jill blinked a few times before she was snapped back to reality. "I'm alright. The shop is over there," she replied while pointing at a run-down, tacky little building. As they approached the building, Jill pulled out her trusty lockpick and began work on the door's lock. Roberto nervously monitored their surroundings. It felt like only this morning he was peacefully asleep in his bed before this entire mess happened. The events made him paranoid. He felt that the undead were waiting to lunge out at them in any point in time. "Let's go," Jill finally opened the door and stepped inside.

Roberto followed closely behind her, and shut the door behind him, forgetting to lock it. The room was littered with glass from the shattered display cases. Used ammo was also scattered around. The room appeared to be host of a mini war zone that had previously occurred. Sunlight poured in through tiny cracks in the walls, but the windows were sealed shut by steel shutters. Around the room, a variety of guns hung on display. There were handguns, pistols, shotguns, rifles, machine guns, magnums, you name it! Roberto stared in awe at the sight of so many guns. He had never seen this many in his life. In fact, he never saw one this close in person.

"Let's take what we need and go," Jill told him while walking over to the shotgun section. She detached a pump-action shotgun from the wall and thoroughly examined it. Roberto didn't budge from his spot by the door. Using a gun was something he was unfamiliar with. He envied the indifference Jill displayed as she calmly loaded the shotgun with ammo. The woman was clearly experienced with weapons. "What's wrong?" Jill questioned him while lowering her new firearm. "Well, you see... I've never actually used a gun before," he blushed in embarrassment. She sighed and grabbed the nearest weapon, which turned out to be a .357 silver magnum.

"It's really simple. You aim and fire, unless you wish to be food for the undead," she joked while handing him the magnum. Roberto nervously accepted the gun. Jill then leaned her back against the wall behind her, placing the shotgun to her side. She sighed and raised her gaze to the ceiling. The ceiling aged badly, showing signs of mold and decay in the wooden finish. Roberto walked over to her and mimicked her, resting his back on the wall beside her. "What do we do now?" he curiously asked. "We find the nearest working vehicle and use it as an escape," she quickly replied, keeping her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Sounds like a good plan," he said while placing the magnum in his pocket after making sure to switch the safety on. A single roach scurried past his feet. Instantly, he smashed it with the heel of his boot. Jill turned her attention to him and laughed. "You get used to how filthy things are after being in the places I've seen," Jill chuckled heartily. Roberto simply gave her a weak smile. He missed his family and friends. They were surely all roaming the city now as undead. He just started realizing how lonely he really felt.

In an instant, the door swung open from being forcefully kicked. "Jill Valentine, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to escape," a man's voice boomed from the doorway. Roberto and Jill reached for their weapons, but the man darted into the room in a flash and grasped Roberto by his neck. "I don't think so," he smirked while holding a sharp knife over the frightened man's neck. "If you want this young man to live, drop your weapon." Obediently, Jill dropped her shotgun on the floor. The grip around Roberto's neck was released, and he quickly ran to Jill's side like a scared puppy. He caught sight of the man's face.

The man's blue eyes shined menacingly at them. His short, golden hair was combed back in a neat fashion, with a red beret placed over it. A battle scar trailed down his eye, reaching down to his lip. It looked as if someone or something clawed his face. His physique was rather buff, making his bulging muscles clearly visible in the black shirt he wore. The man also wore green camoflauge pants with black, heavy duty combat boots. He was obviously a man of military background. Roberto trembled in his legs at the sight of the man. If he wanted to, the man could easily break every bone in his body.

"Who are you?" Jill calmly asked him. The man grinned, revealing his pearly white teeth. "I guess Leon never briefed you? I am Jack Krauser." Jill thought to herself for a moment before she recalled a moment where Leon had mentioned his previous comrade. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? What do you want with me?" Krauser raised his signature combat knife and swirled it between his fingers as he paced the room. "I have been assigned orders to capture you." Roberto slowly slid his hand in his pocket, reaching for the magnum. Krauser had not yet noticed that he was carrying the magnum. "I really don't need the boy, but he can join you as well, I guess," he stopped in front of Roberto.

The young man quickly pulled the magnum out of his pocket and aimed it at the towering man. He could barely keep his hands from trembling as he glared angrily at him. "You're not taking us anywhere." The man's eyes widened slightly, but then a look of amusement filled his facial features. He casually placed a hand on the gun and aimed it at his neck. "Come on and fire if you can, rookie," he taunted. A bead of sweat dribbled down Roberto's forehead as he struggled to keep the gun still. "Roberto, you can do it!" Jill cheered him on. Krauser quickly snatched the gun from his hands and tossed it aside. He shoved Roberto into the wall and inched closer. A surprisingly pleasant manly musk emitted from Krauser. Roberto felt uncomfortable as he felt the man's warmth.

"You are inexperienced with weapons. Never let your opponent have the upper hand on you," the man grinned while pinning him against the wall. Jill reacted by quickly reaching down to retrieve her shotgun. However, Krauser anticipated this movement and reached into his pocket, pulling out a grenade. He activated the explosive and threw it at the ground. Before it managed to explode, he also retrieved a white gas mask from his back pocket and tied it around his face. The grenade exploded, causing a thick fog to immediately surround the room. It was sleeping gas! Jill and Roberto quickly fell to their feet as the gas took effect. The two grew unconscious as Krauser watched over them, roaring with laughter.


End file.
